


i guess you're just what i needed

by theukulelegirl



Series: the adventuring of random ships [2]
Category: Good Morning Call (TV)
Genre: F/M, bOi i luv them tho, they're so cuuuuute, uehara is honestly just a jerk, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 08:50:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20132707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theukulelegirl/pseuds/theukulelegirl
Summary: uehara finally realises what nao really is to him.[rated mature for suggestive material.]





	i guess you're just what i needed

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so when i'm writing this note, i wrote this almost a year ago. all i can say about it now is: ooooooooooof.

it was too bad uehara hisashi didn't realize what yoshikawa nao was to him until after he saw her with other guys. he had adapted the indifferent attitude because he thought it would make it easier, but it didn't. it made it worse. it made nao disappointed because she couldn't tell if he cared, and he hated it. it made him sad to think she thinks he couldn't care less, when in reality, he couldn't care more. 

too bad she couldn't read his mind, otherwise she would know how he felt by now. she would know that sometimes he just wants to suck on her skin (everywhere) until she's covered in marks that show she's his. sometimes he wants to grab her while she talking to one of her boy friends (take note of the space) and kiss her until she can't breathe. sometimes he wants to fuck her so hard she can't walk, and see what her boy friends think then. 

too bad he can't do any of those things. 

••••••• 

"uehara! uehara!" the sound of her voice makes him want to back her into the bed and climb on top of her and pound into her and see what she sounds like in the throes of pleasure- 

"uehara," she's standing right in front of him and his urge gets stronger- "why won't you answer m-" all of a sudden he's standing up and cutting her speech off with his mouth. he kisses her until she needs to stop to breathe- and he doesn't care about his need for oxygen- he just wants to keep kissing her. so he does. 

he put his mouth back on hers and backed her into the bed, causing her to fall back wards onto it, her long hair spread around her head like a halo. "what's gotten into you all of a sudden, uehara?" nao asks him. he doesn't have an answer. 

"i don't know..." he trails off, and starts pulling at the hem of her shirt after pulling it out of her skirt. he gets on top of her, one leg on each side of her hips, one hand on either side of her shoulders. "can i take your shirt off?" she nods her head. 

he does so, and goes for her neck and chest right after. 

"uehara-" the doorbell rings. 

"fuck." uehara mutters. why wouldn't he? all of his fantasies were about to come true...

**Author's Note:**

> lol this is so bad in so many ways


End file.
